


And If We Should Break

by robindrake93



Series: Taken Care Of [2]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Dreamsharing, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 05:30:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21192371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robindrake93/pseuds/robindrake93
Summary: Joseph often finds himself on Ronan's dreams but normally Ronan isn't dreaming of fucking someone.





	And If We Should Break

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a quickie that wanted to be written. You've got to read part one for it to actually make sense.
> 
> If you don't like the font color, click "Hide Creator's Style" at the top and it'll revert to black. Don't reupload/repost my fics.

  
Joseph found himself in Ronan’s dreams whenever they happened to fall asleep at the same time. He didn’t know why. Joseph was a dream thief; he couldn’t walk in the dreams of others. Yet here he was, watching Ronan relive a memory. 

Joseph didn’t recognize the boy who fucked Ronan even though he’d been wearing an Aglionby uniform. The lack of recognition bothered Joseph because he knew that he hadn’t seen the boy around town either. Ronan didn’t leave Henrietta so it couldn’t be an out of town boyfriend. His desire to solve the mystery kept his other feelings at bay and so Joseph was more than happy to puzzle over that instead of other things. 

If Ronan was prone to one night stands and anonymous fucks then Joseph would have thought he was fucking a tourist. But no, these two knew each other. Joseph could tell by their body language. 

Ronan was wearing the same outfit he’d worn when he’d walked - nearly ran - out of the house after Joseph tried to go farther than normal. Maybe Ronan was already in love and lust but nothing about Ronan suggested he would be disloyal. 

Joseph watched and tried to understand but the details were elusive. 

“I’m Noah. You don’t see me because most people don’t.” A soft voice came from Joseph’s side. 

Joseph jumped. He looked and there was the boy that was currently balls deep in Ronan. Except he wasn’t because that boy was still there in Ronan’s dream and this one just stood awkwardly in an Aglionby uniform. The boy was as smudgy now as he was in Ronan’s dream/memory. Except Joseph had the feeling that this one was real. “What are you? Invisible most of the time?”

Noah’s lips twitched. “No. I’m dead.” 

Joseph felt like the boy was being serious. “Nice.”

Noah shook his head. “It’s cold.” 

Joseph didn’t like the sound of that. Death was supposed to be an out, a backup plan. “You get to fuck Ronan, though.” 

Noah smiled, fond and blatantly in love. “Only once.” He cocked his head at Joseph. “You aren’t favored by the road so you won’t end up like me.”

“Gee, thanks.” Joseph did feel a little better though. He didn’t want to be a ghost. 

They watched the memory play out for a few moments more, both silent. Then Noah said, “Ronan wants to be taken care of.” 

Joseph’s heart ached. He thought of his Dream Pack and how he’d failed each of them. His heartache was a vicious thing. It would be less painful to cut the organ from his chest. “I can’t take care of anyone.” Not his friends, not himself, not Ronan. 

Noah sighed and it was cold against Joseph’s skin. He stood even closer now but everything about him was less distinct. His eyes were gaping black hollows. “Try,” Noah whispered. “Or you’ll pay for it later.” 

Fear was a snake that wrapped around Joseph and slowly strangled him. He opened his mouth to respond but Noah was gone. 

Joseph woke up in the back of his car. He was covered in a cold sweat. His hands shook but whether that was from the come down or the dream, he couldn’t tell. Joseph sat up, saw Ronan still passed out in the passenger seat. He lay back down and took a few deep breaths. His gaze landed on the ceiling and Joseph counted the cigarette burns there while he centered himself. 

How would he pay for it later? Was Noah fucking with him? What even the fuck was that dream? There were still so many questions without answers.

By the time the the sweat dried on Joseph’s skin, he felt more like his normal self. He stuck his torso between the two seats and shook Ronan awake. 

Ronan blinked awake, looked disoriented. His pupils were blown wide. “K?” 

Joseph crawled into the driver's seat. The keys were still in the ignition. “Let’s get some fucking food.” That was good, right? Feeding Ronan was taking care of him? Fuck. Joseph pulled out of the field they’d partied in.

Ronan watched him. His breathing was a little ragged. “Yeah. Okay.” He reached across and put his hand on Joseph’s thigh. 

Well. They were getting there. If Ronan wanted to be taken care of, then Joseph would try. He just hoped that everything didn’t go up in flames.

**Author's Note:**

> Spoiler alert: the only thing that goes up in flames is Joseph. <strike>I'm so sorry. That was an awful joke.</strike>


End file.
